heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Regulator
Regulator is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires completion of certain quests related to Wren. These formidable warriors are deeply torn by the forces of chaos and order. *'Additional Health:' +12 *'Weapons:' Regulators can wield a vast array of weapons, including axes, daggers, greatswords, hammers, longswords and staves. They can also carry shields to protect themselves. *'Job Traits:' Regulators have different traits depending on which side of them is active (see below). *'Battle Style:' Orderly/Chaotic - Regulators alter between their orderly and chaotic sides, keeping to their current style in-between battles as well. Orderly Battle Style *'Job Traits:' Inner Light - The regulator’s attacks deal light-elemental damage by default; Diplomacy (see Knight); Calculating Mind - The regulator may use one consumable item in addition to their chosen action in the first round of each battle. #SHIELD: Internal Conflict – The regulator goes through inner conflict, changing their battle style to Chaotic. While making the change, the regulator halves their target’s current health. #RALLY: The regulator attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage) The party rallies and are safe from Free Hits for the remainder of the round. #HIT: The regulator attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage). #OPTIMISM: The regulator is safe from Free Hits the remainder of the round. #DEFLECTED DAMAGE: The regulator is struck by the target’s attack. The power of the regulator’s shield decreases the effect of the attack and has a 1/6 chance of blocking the attack completely. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The regulator is struck by the target’s special skill. Chaotic Battle Style *'Job Traits:' Inner Darkness - The regulator’s attacks deal darkness-elemental damage by default; Intimidation (see Black Knight); Wild Mind - The regulator may deal a Free Hit equal to their attack power to one enemy in the first round of each battle in addition to their chosen action. #SHIELD: Internal Conflict – The regulator goes through inner conflict, changing their battle style to Orderly. While making the change, the regulator halves their target’s current health. #CHAOTIC STRIKE: The regulator feints and slips past the target to hit a random enemy with strength equal to three times their weapon power added to their level (e.g. WPx3 + Level 30 = 75 damage). #CRITICAL HIT: The regulator attacks the target with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level (e.g. WP 15x2 + Level 30 = 60 damage). #PESSIMISM: The regulator causes the jinxed-effect on the target, making it unlucky. #DEFLECTED DAMAGE: The regulator is struck by the target’s attack. The power of the regulator’s shield decreases the effect of the attack and has a 1/6 chance of blocking the attack completely. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The regulator is struck by the target’s special skill. Category:Job Classes